Interconnected fire systems are known in the art and typically include a plurality a plurality of components, such as high speed network communication modules (HSNCM), each of which is connected to one or two fire control panels to form a large network and connect geographically distributed buildings. Each fire control panel connected to a HSNCM can be considered a node of the HSNCM and can be connected to a plurality of fire alarm devices for controlling or monitoring the same.
With currently available diagnostic information in large networks, identifying a break from a node or a malfunctioning node can be a cumbersome process. For example, known systems and methods of identifying a break from a node or a malfunctioning node include using network set up diagrams to manually generate a topology map of the fire system network. However, identifying neighboring information for each node within the network requires a user to spend a huge amount of effort and time, which can result in expensive or inefficient maintenance and troubleshooting.
Some systems and methods for generating graphical representations of components in a fire system network are known in the art. However, no known systems and methods extract network parameters nodes in the network to automatically generate topology maps of the fire system network that can be used to identify a break from a node or a malfunctioning node.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.